Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi
Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi is an American comic book series set in the Star Wars Universe. The series, published by Dark Horse Comics, is written by John Ostrander and illustrated by Jan Duursema. It will be set in the earliest days of the Jedi Order, beginning in 36,453 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin). A preview issue, #0, was released on February 1, 2012, and followed by the first issue on February 15, 2012.http://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/677/dark-horse-announces-star-wars-dawn-jedi Characters Protagonists * Shae Koda: A Human female from dathomirian descent whose parents were killed in The Despot War. She has an incessant curiosity, which means she does not accept things on blind faith. She is young, brave, rash, and a bit reckless.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34902 * Sek'nos Rath: A young Sith male (Sith refers to the species, not the Sith Order) whose parents are Je'daii (what the Jedi are called in this time period) diplomats who travel the system. He was raised by his maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather, who are both Je'daii masters. He is charming but also driven. He wants to do great things like Je'daii who came before him. He yearns for adventure and likes to push the envelope. He's bold, rowdy, and loves fun, weapons, and females of all types. * Tasha Ryo: A female Twi'lek whose parents are Baron Volnos Ryo and Kora Ryo. She's often torn between her father and their clan and her mother and her Je'daii duties. She prefers not to use weapons, instead preferring Force techniques that use the Force as a weapon and a shield. She is very calm and emphatic. She looks before she leaps and tries to understand the repercussions of her actions. * Xesh: A mysterious and powerful being, Rakatan slave called a Force Hound. His arrival on Tython sets the whole series in motion. Other characters * Ketu: Je'daii master of Akar Kesh. Little else is known about them at this time. * Daegen Lok: A Je'daii. Little else is known about them at this time. * Baron Volnos Ryo: Husband of Kora Ryo and father of Tasha Ryo. He is a clan lord on the planet Shikaakwa. * Hawk Ryo: A Twi'lek Ranger. Little else is known about them at this time. * Kora Ryo: Wife of Baron Volnos Ryo and mother of Tasha Ryo. She is the Je'daii master of Kaleth, the Temple of Knowledge. * Predor Skal'nas: A Rakatan. Little else is known about them at this time. * Trill: Nothing is known about them at this time. Issues * Dawn of the Jedi #0 (Color 32 Pages, Feb 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #01: Force Storm, Part 1 of 5 (Color 40 Pages, Feb 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #02: Force Storm, Part 2 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Mar 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #03: Force Storm, Part 3 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Apr 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #04: Force Storm, Part 4 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, May 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #05: Force Storm, Part 5 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Jun 2012) $3.50 * Dawn of the Jedi #06: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 1 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Nov 2012) $2.99 * Dawn of the Jedi #07: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 2 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Dec 2012) $2.99 * Dawn of the Jedi #08: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 3 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Feb 2013) $2.99 * Dawn of the Jedi #09: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 4 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Mar 2013) $2.99 * Dawn of the Jedi #10: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 5 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, May 2013) $2.99 * Dawn of the Jedi #11: Force Wars, Part 1 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Nov 2013) $3.50 Trade Paperbacks *''Force Storm''.................(#s 1-5) - $18.99 *''The Prisoner of Bogan''...(#s 6-10) - $18.99 Novel A novel released on May 7, 2013 is written by fantasy author Tim Lebbon. The book is titled Into the Void.http://theforce.net/latestnews/story/SDCC_Del_Rey_Announces_New_Titles_146930.asp References External links Category:Jedi Category:2012 comic debuts Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Dawn of the Jedi